VS Changer (Trey-El Ranger)
|next = X Changer (Trey-El Ranger) }} The is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Lupinrangers (Trey-El Ranger) and the Patrangers (Trey-El Ranger). A current total of six VS Changers exist as part of the Lupin Collection. History The Lupinrangers were the first to be granted VS Changers and transform, having individually received them from Kogure, who intended for them to reclaim the Lupin Collection on behalf of his master while motivated by the chance to restore their loved ones. One year later, they were followed by the Patrangers, whom were granted their set, which had been delivered to the Japanese branch of GSPO, by Commander Hilltop to fight the Ganglers. Upon witnessing the Patrangers' VS Changers, the Lupinrangers were bewildered as to how they could have pieces of the Lupin Collection as well. Transformation |-| 2= |-| 3= To transform, a Lupinranger (Trey-El Ranger) inserts a Dial Fighter making the Changer announce the Fighter's name, turns the dials on the Dial Fighter to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the Dial Fighter is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to transform. The codes for the personal Dial Fighters are: *Red: '''0-1-0' *Blue: 2-6-0 *Yellow: 1-1-6 - Patranger= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= To transform, a Patranger (Trey-El Ranger) inserts a Trigger Machine making the Changer announce the name of the Machine, turns the grip to the right so that the Trigger Machine is underneath, then pulls the trigger of the Trigger Machine to transform. }} The transformation takes their user's gender into consideration and equips a skirt for female user. If the user's gender is altered after transformed, their Ranger form would also be changed accordingly. Special Attack To activate a special attack, a Lupinranger inserts an auxiliary Dial Fighter making the Changer announce its name, turns the dial on the Dial Fighter to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the Dial Fighter is on top, then pulls the trigger of the Changer to initiate the Kaitou Boost. When initiating group finishers at a time, the backdrop of the Lupinrangers transforms into Russia or New York City at nighttime with urban lights with an enlarged full moon behind the Gangler. - Patranger= To activate a special attack, a Patranger inserts an auxiliary Trigger Machine making the Changer announce its name, twists the grip to the right so that the Trigger Machine is underneath, and then pulls the trigger of the Trigger Machine to initiate the Keisatsu Boost. }} Summoning 1= |-| 2= The phrases for each Trigger Machine are: *1gou: *2gou: *3gou: *GoodStriker: *Biker: *Crane: *Drill: *X Train Thunder: *Splash: *SirenStriker: To summon the Mecha, the teams turn their Dial Fighters and Trigger Machines to the left side then back to the top and or bottom, respectively, then pull the trigger. The announcement for the Dial Fighters are their names being stuttered alongside an air horn, while the Trigger Machines each have a specific phrase. Finishing Strike To activate a finishing strike, a Lupinranger inserts GoodStriker, turns its dial to the code 3-2-1, twists the grip to the left so that GoodStriker is on top (causing the Lupinranger to split into three clones; one with the VS Changer w/ Goodie, one with the Lupin Sword Sword form, the last with Lupin Sword Magic Hand form), then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the Itadaki Strike, where the two clones fire energy halos while the main clone fires a charged blast with his/her VS Changer w/ GoodStriker. - Patranger= To activate a finishing strike, Patren 1gou inserts GoodStriker, twists the grip to the right so that GoodStriker is underneath (causing all three Patrangers to fuse into Patren Ugou), then pulls the trigger of GoodStriker to initiate the Ichigeki Strike, where Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy him/her. }} Controller After summoning the Mecha, the Changers are inserted into the right-hand slot of the cockpit. When initiating Giant Robo finishers, the Ranger pulls their Changer, aims it at the Gangler as it charges white energy, then fires. Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Krisatsu Sentai Patranger (Trey-El Ranger Version) Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger VS Patranger) (Trey-El Ranger) Category:Arsenal (Lupinranger) (Trey-El Ranger) Category:Arsenal (Patranger) (Trey-El Ranger)